Drunken Partner
by SnakeRunner4
Summary: I was looking through my computer; and I found this partially completed FF, so I am gonna publish it and if you enjoy I might write more.


I got this idea because I read a FanFiction like this, and I got seriously wasted the other day, which is weird cause I'm usually good with alcohol, but whatever, enjoy.

Maka was currently sitting on her couch enjoying a lovely book, too bad she couldn't

focus on it. The reason the book can't keep her attention is because it was nearly one in

the morning, and Soul still hadn't arrived. Maka knew that he was probably perfectly

fine, but she was still worried about him. A sudden ring of her doorbell alerted her that

someone was outside, throwing the book to her side, she ran to the door. Upon opening

the door she was met with the image of a droopy eyed Soul with his arm draped over

Tsubaki as balance, Maka could smell the alcohol from Soul even though there was a few

feet difference between them, Tsubaki quickly explained how BlackStar had drugged

Souls' usual glass of water and from then on he had gone downhill, Maka just nodded

politely and took Soul from Tsubaki and closed the door. However once the door was

closed, Maka instantly let go of Soul, which ended up with Soul crashing to the ground

with a confused look on his face. Maka instantly began bickering about how Soul was so

irresponsible and how he shouldn't drink, all Soul did was slowly drag himself to the

couch and plop down on it. He tried listening to Maka for a few moments but the words

were just coming out as gibberish to him. Although he was keeping an intense watch on

her face, noting that it looked quite cute when she was angry. "You're cute when you're

angry." Maka instantly froze, her face was bright red, and the words were caught in her

throat. She quickly cast her glance down to him, his eyes were hazed over and his entire

body was leaning against something. Maka knew that anything he said was from the

alcohol, but it still made her heart race. For Maka had fallen head over heels in love with

her lazy partner, she should have seen it coming, spending four years together in the same

house together usually caused that. Maka sometimes imagined that he would say those

things, except, not when he was drunk. Soul tried to gain her attention yet again, but

Maka was in her own little world. That was when Soul got an idea, with an evil smirk

plastered on his face, Soul pushed his body off the couch, which, with the amount of

alcohol in his body, took quite a lot of power, but once standing he walked over to where

make was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maka still made no indication

of noticing, was she in like a semi-coma? Soul lay his head on her shoulder, the alcohol

was really starting to kick in. Soul had no idea what had happened but he felt something

very soft but firm in both hands, what did get his attention was when he heard his meister

yell his name. Souls' brain kicked back in, only so that he could see his arms had traveled

from resting around her waist innocently, to her upper body and his hands were currently

cupping Makas' breasts. Soul instantly withdrew his arms and threw himself backwards,

resulting in him crashing into the table and flipping it over with himself following. Soul

rubbed his head as he slowly pulled his upper body up, he had meant to let go, but not to

fly across the room. Once the disorientation had worn off, he took a sparing glance at his

meister, she was in the same position as earlier, but now her arms were across her chest

and her head was down. Soul called out to her, but she didn't respond, and now her

shoulders were slightly jumping up and down. Soul slowly climbed out of his spot on top

of the toppled table, and made his way over to Maka, on closer inspection, he could see

that she was crying, Soul instantly wrapped his arms around her and started calling out

apologies. Through the entire ordeal of Soul apologizing and asking for forgiveness,

Maka stayed quiet, aside from a few quick hiccups from her crying. Soul had taken a seat

on the couch with Maka position on his lap so he could hold her close to him.


End file.
